


Running With Wolves

by brainsfrittata



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainsfrittata/pseuds/brainsfrittata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strong smell of lust, cheap beer and human flesh still lingers in his nose despite the fragrant pines around him. He protests in his head that he’s free to go wherever he wants and that nothing can justify unwanted attention, ever. Especially since he’s not even in heat. Not that human can smell that, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked for an omegaverse version of Homin with omega!Min and alpha!Yun. It’s my first time writing something like this so go easy on me ^^

He runs breathlessly through the woods. He knows they’re still behind him. He curses loudly in his mind, upset at the unexpected development of his night out.

_You should have seen it coming, Changmin. You know better than to go the club alone._

The strong smell of lust, cheap beer and _human_ flesh still lingers in his nose despite the fragrant pines around him. He protests in his head that he’s free to go wherever he wants and that nothing can justify unwanted attention, ever. Especially since he’s not even in heat. Not that human can smell that, anyway.

The inner bickering with himself is cut short when a big, black figure appears from nowhere and starts running by his side. Startled by the swift movement, he almost trips over a branch.

"What in the hell-"

"Run."

A sudden feeling of submissiveness washes through him as the stranger grabs his hand and a familiar scent reaches him.

-

They stop by a log cabin in the middle of the forest. Changmin looks back and listens closely but catches no sound of people following them. He pants, hands on knees, overwhelmed by the long run.

The other man doesn’t seem too tired. He opens the front door and switches the light on. The profile of his lean yet bulky frame stands out against the illuminated room, big arms and strong thighs catching Changmin’s eye. As he stares at the gorgeous body clad in a white cotton shirt and impossibly tight jeans, the man motions him inside.

"They’re gone. Come, get some rest."

Obediently and mildly aroused, Changmin complies.

-

His idea of rest might be slightly different from what happens inside.

In between wet kisses and passionate groping he finds himself in the other man’s lap, lounging on a particularly comfortable armchair. He doesn’t even need to ask for his name. He can tell by the smell.

"Yunho."

The man narrows his eyes lustfully and nods slowly. He brushes Changmin’s lower lip with his thumb, a grin forming on his face when Changmin starts sucking on it. Despite being taller, the younger man fits perfectly on top of him.

"You’re a big baby. _My_ big baby.”

A whimper escapes Changmin’s mouth as Yunho removes his thumb and fixes his dark, slanted eyes on him.

"Did those filthy humans harm you?"

"Nuh huh. I managed to run away before they could even touch me."

"Perfect."

Changmin rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder, breathing hot against his neck.

"I’ve smelled you in every forest."

"I know. I’ve been looking for you."

Changmin shifts to look at him, eyes glossing over with longing.

"You… You _chose_ me?”

A similar longing fills Yunho’s eyes. He grabs Changmin’s butt and the boy quickly responds by scrambling into an astride position. He jerks his hips up violently, eliciting a loud moan from him. Their mouths crash into one another, teeth clashing and tongues dancing frantically. Changmin pushes down on Yunho’s groin and starts moving in circles, rushes of pleasure shooting up his spine.

_What where you saying about not being in heat?_

He ignores the voice in his head and concentrates on nibbling Yunho’s plump lower lip.

"Be mine, Changmin."

It’s a whisper, a breath. An order.


End file.
